postalfandomcom-20200213-history
POSTAL Redux
"It's time to relive the madness of GOING POSTAL!" POSTAL Redux is a High-definition remake of the original POSTAL and its expansions in Unreal Engine 4. The game was announced formally in 2014, with development beginning soon after the release of POSTAL 2: Paradise Lost in 2015. Description A faithful recreation of POSTAL, the game sports redrawn high definition art for the original levels, fully animated character models, animated loading screens, improved controls, a remastered soundtrack, and re-recorded dialogue, with Rick Hunter reprising his role as the Postal Dude. New to the game is The Carnival, a level placed between The City and Central Park. It features Clowns as a unique NPC. A new weapon, the Revolver, has been introduced, boasting high damage and accuracy with the trade-off of having a smaller damage radius than most weapons. Rampage Mode New to Redux is the Rampage Mode. Far more action-oriented than the campaign, the player is scored based on their ability to efficiently dispose of enemies (kill streaks), use of multiple weapons, and how much of the map they've covered. The levels in Rampage are remixed versions of the ones from the campaign, with the killing of civilians necessary to open the exit. Co-op Update On August 23rd 2016, Online Co-op was added to the game as a free update. This allows up to 4 players to rampage through a more difficult version of the main campaign with a unique ending. The player can also play with AI-controlled clowns/bots similar to the "morons" in Share The Pain. Super Delivery Update On September 30th 2016, the six levels from the Super Postal and Special Delivery expansions were redone and added to the game in a separate Super Delivery mini-campaign, stringing the levels together. Every level can be played consecutively in the "Excess Postage" campaign. Also added are new graphical options, new achievements, multiplayer improvements, new NPCs, a new Nightmare difficulty for the main campaign, and additional playable characters that are "Not Important". Deathmatch Update On January 1st 2017, Multiplayer Deathmatch was added to the game, along with several bugfixes and improved load times. Along with this, the Soundtrack for POSTAL Redux was released on RWS' YouTube channel with clean versions of the animated loading screens. Changes from the Original * Several weapons have been redesigned and re-balanced: the machine gun (now the Submachine Gun) no longer has infinite range, mines have a greater blast radius, and the spray cannon now uses its own ammo type. * Executions now have separate animations for each weapon instead of defaulting to the SMG. * An alt-fire button has been added for throwable weapons and mines. * The entry point for some of the levels has been changed to better connect them together. * The Main Menu and the loading screens have been redrawn for extra detail and are now animated. * The soundtrack has been remade from scratch, with original tracks for Rampage Mode. Both the Special Delivery and Super POSTAL levels now have their own loading themes instead of reusing the theme from the Air Force Base. * The achievement "Misunderstood Savior" is no longer failed if a civilian gets killed by a hostile, compared to "Boondock Saint" in the original POSTAL. * An exit appears after killing enough hostiles instead of having to press F1 to progress to the next level. * The original ending stage (the Elementary School) has been replaced with a new end level, appropriately called "The End". Running with Scissors themselves have stated that the change was made because they believed the original ending had lost its shock value, as school shootings have become more common. * The Psychiatrist in the ending cutscene is now voiced by Corey Cruise who voiced the Postal Dude in Postal III. Soundtrack On May 30th 2018, the soundtrack for Redux was released for free as DLC with the 4.3 update. It is divided into two sections: Main Campaign tracks and Rampage tracks. Campaign Tracks * 01 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Intro * 02 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Home * 03 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – The Truckstop * 04 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – The Outskirts * 05 The Gimp – Parade Of Disasters * 06 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – The Bridge * 07 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – The Mine * 08 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – The Junk Yard * 09 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – The Trailer Park * 10 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – The Train * 11 The Gimp – The Ghetto * 12 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – The City * 13 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – The Carnival * 14 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Central Park * 15 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Air Force Base * 16 Kurt Willoughby – EZ Mart * 17 Kurt Willoughby – Shanty Town * 18 Kurt Willoughby – Earthquake * 19 Kurt Willoughby – La Palamino Resort * 20 Kurt Willoughby – Tokyo * 21 Kurt Willoughby – Osaka * 22 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Ending * 23 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Credits * 24 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Outro Rampage Tracks * 01 Sean Terry – Improvised Explosive Device * 02 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Burn * 03 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Cold Iron * 04 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Run From Me * 05 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Glorious * 06 Sean Terry – Temporomandibular * 07 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Dragged Away * 08 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Hell Called * 09 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Claptodeath * 10 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Blood Path * 11 Takumi Sekiguchi Sloan – Shotgun Callosotomy * 12 Kurt Willoughby – Results Notes * The music for "The Construction site", "The Farm", and "The Industrial Complex" are not present in the soundtrack due to not having been remastered as they were unable to find the original samples with the tracks in-game being reused from the original. Said samples have since been found but have not been remastered by due to time constraints. * The loading screens for the missing tracks were reused for Rampage Tracks on RWS youtube page. Credits Developed by Running With Scissors Game Design * Bob Richardson * Jon Merchant Lead Game Design * Rikki D’Angelo Lead Programmer * Rick Foltz Lead Level Design * Bob Richardson Level Design * Francisco Garcia * Jon Merchant Animations * Michele Bellone Lead Artist * Andrew Faecke 2D Artist * Tomoko Hosoo Sound Designer * Kurt Willoughby Lead QA * Marcin Trybus Producer * Jon Merchant Business & Marketing * Mike Jaret Executive Producer * Vince Desi Contributing Programmer * Frédéric Desbiens Contributing Animation Artist * Erik Rossik Music Production * Takumi Sloan * Tom Wiseman Contributing 3D Artists * Claudio Fabrizzio Trucido Yoncee * Tom Wiseman Contributing 2D Artists * Tymoteusz Kowalski * Katarzyna Szymczyñska Voice Acting Engineer * Fernando Rivas @ OG7 Studios Voice Acting Producer * Mike Jaret Voice Acting * Rick Hunter * Corey Cruise * Alex Sternheim * Andrew Tishkevich * Anthony Biggers * Ashley Maina * Cesar Guzman * Dalice Shepard * Dirk Nelson * Eric Varela * Marcus Davis * McKinlay Kelly * Mike Jaret * Roxanne Ceballos * Tatyana Auamentora Quality Assurance * Rikki D’Angelo * Kurt Willoughby * Samuel Oliver * Oliver Albrecht * Liam Montgomery * Brian Beno * John ‘BroDuck’ Pichardo * Fabian ‘darth_fabar’ Wolfram * Brandon Boon * Rihards ‘The Big’ D * Emma ‘Firestarter’ Williamson * ‘Gleb ‘ZeKe’ Branitskyi * Emily Brodeur Special Thanks * Tom Looman – Support on the UE4 forums * Nicolae Berbece – Controller icons * THE FANS! Public Relations * Robert Brown at Stride PR Trailers POSTAL Redux - Official Teaser Trailer POSTAL Redux - Launch Trailer POSTAL Redux - 4 Player Co-Op External Links * Steam Store Page * [[w:c:steamtradingcards:POSTAL Redux|Steam cards Wiki for POSTAL Redux]] * Changelog for POSTAL Redux * Playlist for the POSTAL Redux soundtrack on YouTube ru:Postal Redux Category:POSTAL 1